One Last Time
by Hoopligan
Summary: Before walking into the Forbidden Forest to die, what if Harry did stop for Ginny. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I am J.K Rowling and I own Harry Potter! Just joking :D

He couldn't breathe. The air was becoming heavy. But it wouldn't matter anyway soon. He wouldn't have to breathe. He wouldn't need to breathe. Why? Because he had to drag himself to the Shrieking Shack, where Voldemort was impatiently waiting for him to come, so he could kill him. That was all. The reason he was born. To die. Death was inevitable, unavoidable, it could happen any second. This wasn't even a sacrifice, this was a compulsion, and it was the only thing left in the mission to kill Voldemort.

Reluctantly walking through the Great Hall, he realized it was going to be the last time he was going to walk through these halls. Never again. That stung him like a wasp in the face. He took in its shape, its design, and all the happy memories that he had lived under this roof. He recollected the first time he walked through these Halls, scared that he wouldn't be sorted into a house, because he didn't know any magic. Then he remembered all the dinners, lunches and breakfasts, with Ron gobbling down food like a slob, and Hermione reprimanding him. He smiled slightly at that certain memory when, in his first year, they had won the House Cup, and the joy and celebration that had followed. There were too many memories, but no time.

'Goodbye' he murmured at the ceiling, tears welling up in his brilliant eyes. Spreading out the Invisibility Cloak slightly, he moved reluctantly further and further until he reached the grounds. However, just before taking a step down to the Earth, to his destiny, he caught sight of a redheaded witch tending and comforting a smaller girl right near a pillar. His heart froze. There was a battle going on inside him, an argument between his heart and brain, on whether he should bid Ginny goodbye forever, or not.

_You'll hurt her like anything. Don't._

_No. If you don't stop to give her a farewell, you'll hurt both of you._

_You won't be able to go to Voldemort if you stop for her._

_You will, you will have the willpower to leave her, but only if you meet her first._

_You don't want to see her in pain, do you?_

_She's already in pain._

_She won't be able to bear it after you're gone._

_Nor will you, by the fact that you couldn't even stop to say goodbye. Besides, Ginny would kill you even before Voldemort had the chance to do so._

He chuckled slightly, loud enough to cause a distraction for Ginny. She helplessly looked around for the cause of the noise, before Harry gave up and slowly removed his Invisibility Cloak. At sight of him, Ginny's face displayed a number of emotions. Anger, fear, happiness and even relief. She ran up to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders, clinging desperately, as if he would fall is she let go. He put his arms around her waist, rubbing her back in circles. He was intoxicated by the flowery scent of her flaming red hair, which was thrown all over his face. It was going to be the last time he smelled it. Tears welled up again, and he slightly shifted so he could see her face.

'Where are you going with an Invisibility Cloak?' she whispered, fear etched all over her face. She already knew the answer before he could reply, admonishing herself for asking such a stupid question. Her heart cracked when Harry burst into tears.

'Ginny, I'm sorry. I really am, but, t-this w-won't end un-until I...'

'You don't always have to play the hero Harry. You have to learn to be selfish. Besides, I'm not going to l-let you. YOU'RE NOT HANDING YOURSELF TO VOLDEMORT!' she shrieked, crying at the same time.

'Gin, t-there's no choice. I'm the only thing that can stop him and...' his voice broke as he dreaded the horror and terror of the next sentence that he would say. It broke his heart completely that he had so less time. Damn it, he was only seventeen. He didn't deserve this. He deserved to grow old, with a big family of redheaded and green eyed kids, and a beautiful wife that he would love to his dying day. But fate had other options. This was the reason he was born for, to defeat him. 'It can't end until I die,'

Ginny held onto to him even more tightly, refusing to let go. 'Why? Why you? Why can't I have a life with you?' she sobbed.

'There was a prophecy made before I was born, which stated that I would be the only hope for the Wizarding World, to defeat Voldemort. And...I'm really sorry Gin. But I need to go...' he whispered into her hair.

'Take me with you, PLEASE!' she begged him.

'No. I can't. Ginny, there's one thing I would want from you as a parting gift.' he said calmly.

She turned her face so she was facing the green eyes looking at her with love and despair. 'Anything for you,' she whispered.

He gulped, his Adam's apple bouncing twice, 'Promise me that you'll move on after my death. That you'll find another man, be happy with him, and have lots and lots of babies. Please. I'll be watching you from another world. You would make me happy.'

'Never Harry. Never another man. Never,' she replied defiantly and covered her mouth with his, her tongue tying with his, as if it would prevent him from going away. He moaned in pleasure. Ginny was so brilliant, her lips were so tasty, like soft and sweet tea, and he cupped her cheek before breaking apart.

'I love you Harry,' she declared and his heart stopped. No one had ever said those words to him before, never in his small, short and unhappy lifetime had he heard any person declaring their love to him. He smiled and cupped her chin.

'You don't know how much that means to me Gin. I love you too. And someday, hopefully very soon, we'll be together again, and nothing will be able to separate us. I promise,' he replied confidently, before looking at her one last time, mesmerizing her blazing red hair, her chocolate brown eyes, her sweet and swollen lips, and her blazing look that filled her face. Looking at her one last time before turning around, he walked away.

Thank you for reading and please review


End file.
